


The Wizard and the Fairy

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The Balance [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Demon!Valtor side, Faragonda and Valtor VS a demon, Working with the Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Griffin's went missing on an island that supposedly has a demon running about. Valtor is worried and tries to find her. He ends up running into Faragonda who is also looking for her partner, Hagen. Together, they may be able to save their loved ones.





	The Wizard and the Fairy

**The Wizard and the Fairy**

 

 

Valtor swore as he heard Griffin yell out, rushing to where she was exploring a hut. But to no avail. The ground had swallowed her and had already closed up. He growled, trying to cast every earth based spell he could remember.

No avail. Fine. If the island wanted to play it this way, so be it.

He closed his eyes, trying to seek her out through their newly formed bond, his blood boiling when he could feel pain on her end. She’d gotten hurt. And he wasn’t there. Some partner he was.

No matter. He knew what he had to do, he had to search her out and bring her home, his mothers’ wishes be damned in this instance.

He decided to move away from the site, hoping he’d find a sign of where she’d been sent. He looked around the jungles, keeping his eyes and ears out. “Stop right there!” A familiar voice called. He wanted to growl, to snarl that he didn’t have time to deal with her.

“Today’s not the day, Faragonda.” He let the negative energy inside him move to his palms, the power in his hands, ready to blast.

Faragonda paused, letting her hands fall to her sides, her wings fluttering to a stop as she landed. “Are you looking for someone too?” She asked. Valtor stopped, letting his hands down.

“Yeah. You too?” The fairy nodded.

“Hagen and I came to stop the demon that supposedly lives here. To make sure it… Couldn’t join up with the Coven… But then the ground just… Swallowed him. I’ve been looking, but… All I’ve found is you.” Valtor sighed.

“Griffin and I found a village that had been trying to perform a ritual… From the looks of it… It went bad… And then she disappeared too.” He paused. “There has to be a tunnel system under the island. They may be there.”

Faragonda groaned. “I can’t stand the thought of being underground.”

“Would you rather they end up dead?” The fairy sighed.

“No… But where would we even look for a tunnel system?” She crossed her arms. “This place is huge.” Valtor thought for a moment.

“We combine our powers. How close are you to Hagen, exactly?” Faragonda flushed.

“Um… Close enough… Why?”

“Because for the spell I have planned, the closer we feel to them, the better our chances of this succeeding.” He extended his hand. “Now, I don’t trust you anymore than you trust me, but our partners’ lives are at stake and I’d rather no one die today.”

Faragonda hesitated, but took his hand. “Just tell me what to do.”

“I just need you to visualize Hagen and repeat after me.” Valtor closed his eyes, thinking of Griffin and each time they’d been together, each time they’d fought or argued or spent time together in general as he recited the location spell.

Faragonda was working on her part, repeating after Valtor. A slight light broke them apart becoming sentient and heading down a path. “Follow the will-o-wisp.” Valtor told her, following it quickly.

Faragonda flew, keeping up with him. “Do you think it knows where it’s going?”

“It should.” Valtor swallowed, watching it disappear into a cavern. “Hope you can get over your claustrophobia.”

“I don’t think I have a choice…”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Faragonda kept close to Valtor, both of them using their powers to keep a dim light around them. “I hate caves… And tunnels… And… Are those statutes?” She gestured to a few figures.

Valtor walked up to them, looking close. “I don’t think so…” He pressed a hand to the male looking statue. “I can feel a life force…”

Faragonda swore. “Great. So we’re up against… A demon that turns people to stone…? Great.” Valtor took a breath.

“Come on. We can’t think like that. We have to find Hagen and Griffin.” He doesn’t have to add ‘before the demon does’ to his sentence. They’re both worried about that.

They walked further into the tunnel, keeping their eyes peeled.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“I think I found them!” Faragonda flew over to a statue, Valtor right behind her. Sure enough, it looked like Hagen, his sword outstretched as if fighting off an attacker.

“You found Hagen anyway-” He stopped, another statue getting his attention. This one was on its knees, arms up as if going to cast a protective spell. The mark on the left arm unmistakable. “Griffin.” He whispered.

“Good. More company.” A voice called from the ceiling. Valtor and Faragonda both jumped, looking to see a giant spider-like creature coming down, a humanoid face grinning.

“What did you do to them!?” Faragonda asked, her wings fluttering with her anger. The creature laughed.

“I turned them to stone, it helps me… Take their soul.” Valtor growled.

“Sorry. But they’re not yours to take.” He snarled, his anger surging. There was no way to stop what was happening next, his wings unfurling and his horns coming up, skin becoming rougher, hands becoming claws.

The creature laughed. “A deamon… Haven’t seen one of you in a while.” It lunged at Valtor, and Valtor clawed it.

Faragonda powered up, shooting blasts of energy toward the demon. “You need to go!” She growled, sending another blast after another. The Valtor snarled and dove toward the demon, digging his claws in as deep as he could before the demon shoved him away.

Valtor forced himself back upright, flying toward Faragonda.

“We’re going to have to combine our powers.” His clawed hand extended to her. “Just to get them back.”

Faragonda nodded, taking his hand. Their powers combined, the Dark Dragon and the light based energy swirling together, powering up. They sent one strong blast to the demon, his dragon hitting it over and over, burning the thing.

The demon went up in smoke and light, energy going toward the stone statues. Faragonda lit up, flying fast toward Hagen as he awoke from the stone. “Fara?”

“Yeah. I’m here… Oh you’re arm… It’s not looking good. Just let me…” Valtor tuned them out, not needing them right now.

He kept an eye on where the demon had died, blood still on his hands from the scratches. He waited to see if it would materialize until…

“Valtor! I’m fine!” A hoarse voice called. Valtor stopped, the deamon dissipating as he made his way over to the purple-haired witch, looking her over, staying close. “I’m okay…” She moved a bit. He felt relief. She was okay. She was alive.

 


End file.
